Forever I'll Protect You
by krish0787
Summary: I'm not good at summary so just read it..!It's a future fic..!
1. Chapter 1

Forever I'll Protect You

Chapter I

Yumi woke up with the sunlight hitting her face, she yawned quietly and stretch looking around the room, her eyes immediately going to a certain brunette sleeping next to her. She smiled; she still snuggled up next to Sachiko. The latter arms still wrapped around her. She breathed in the scent of Sachiko's perfume and close her eyes once more, savoring the smell. Yumi smiled to herself she love Sachiko more than anyone. She is her first love and only love after all. They have been together since Yumi graduated in Lilian Academy for Yumi it was hard too believe that was 5yrs ago. Yumi always had some type of feelings for her Onesema but never allowed herself too admit them too her. And she's afraid that her Onesema doesn't feel the same way. And the fact she is still engaged to suguru. She still remembered the day sachiko had come to her door in the middle of the night in the pouring rain in tears.

---------------

_Yumi had been sleeping, well trying too anyway storm always kept her up since she was a little. Her parent is in out of town with her aunts. And yuki's out and he called that he's sleeping with his friend house. She was alone in the house. Lately she and her Onesema haven't seen each other much because Sachiko was busy with college and her wedding. And Yumi was busy too with her final year in Lillian Academy and have a lot to do in the Yamayurikai, thanks to her fellow roses and petite seouers who's a very big help to her. She really misses her Onesema. She turned over looking of a picture of her and her Onesema, her beautiful, intelligent and elegant. She is in love with her since she first laid her eyes on her when she fix her tie her, however she thought Sachiko would never figure it out. She close her eyes almost immediately open them when she heard a knock on the door. She sat up and put on her robe running to the door trying to figure it out who could it be. She open the door._

"_Yuki I thought yo….'she stopped her heart broke in two. Sachiko, her Onesema stood n the cold rain with tears flowing down her face holding herself._

"_I don't want to get married to suguru. I-I love you Yumi. I'm in love with you. I want to be with you". Was all the brunette could say before breaking down into Yumi's arms. After a minute yumi took sachiko face to look her in the eyes._

"_I'm in love with you too Onesema. You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that." They stared each other for moment before Sachiko lean and captured her lips, just a simple kiss. And Yumi moved her head and her lips found Sachiko's in an instant. Her own mouth opened, feeling the tip of Sachiko's tongues she thought her knees would buckle from desire. Her own tongue found its way into Sachiko's mouth and she moaned deep in her throat. They pulled away. And they rest there forehead to each other and Yumi move and take sachiko's hand let her in the house, lock the door and lead Sachiko into her bedroom. _

_They didn't speak aloud. Yet the energy between them spoke volume. Yumi turned and moved into Sachiko's arms. Their lips eagerly sought each other. Yumi let her hand travel over Sachiko's back, caressing her just as their tongues caressed each other.__She drew in a sharp breath as Sachiko pulled Yumi's shirt over her head and began unbuttoning it slowly. She stood still, eyes on Sachiko's hand resting lightly on her shoulders. Strong hands went to Yumi's bare breast. Moving over them slowly, thumbs rubbing the taunt nipple. Their breath came quickly and Sachiko pulled her closer kissing her softly then more eager. She pulled back as Yumi tugged at Sachiko's shirt. Yumi's hands behind hers, unclasping her bra. And then touched her breast for the first time. They filled her hands and she stood with her eyes closed fingers lightly touching Sachiko's nipples, feeling them harden. They felt so good to her touch. Sachiko cupped Yumi's face with her hands and drew her closer up kissing her, her tongue tracing Yumi's lips. And she kissed her passionately with desired and love. They made love again and again, finally falling asleep in each other arms._

_Next day Yumi parents come home they decide to tell them about there relationship. So they did her dad is a little shock but still he's okay with it as long his baby girl is happy then he's happy for his daughter. Her mom is very happy because she knows all along that her daughter is in love with sachiko because she noticed yumi all the time. And yuki he's very happy for her sister. He thought that sachiko and yumi are good together they're make each other happy. Yumi is so thrilled because she has a great family. And the only thing that scared them was Sachiko's parent because she suppose to be married to Suguro. But they going to faced them and fight for there love. So they go to Sachiko house told them, Sachiko doesn't want to marry suguru and of course Sachiko's dad doesn't take the news well. He was so angry and walked out. Her mom was crying and she surprised them with a big hug. She said that she's happy that sachiko found her truly love and she know that Yumi make Sachiko happy. She just wants her daughter to be happy. Even if with Yumi so be it. And they also tell their friends they happy for them. And Mizuno, Youko and Satoi, Sei whos been together for a while now said that they happy and would support them all the time. Eventually Sachiko dad come around and accepts it. It hard at first but he's really trying. When Yumi graduate in Lillian Academy she's too went to the Lillian University she took a course medicine along with Yoshino. Sachiko taking business courses, because she's going work to the Ogasawara Company. And they decide to move in together so they get an apartment. And they been together since and enjoying every waking day with each other but sometime they have some argument but they manage to fix it quickly._ _Then when they finished school they bought a house that just a few blocks with Youko and Sei._

-----------------------------------

Yumi shifted a little, careful not to wake Sachiko and repositioned her head in the crook of Sachiko's neck. And leave a feathery kisses in her neck. She looked up seeing Sachiko starting to wake up.

"Morning Yumi" She said with a yawn.

Yumi smiled and leaned up kissing her gently. Sachiko smirked biting her lip slightly deepening the kiss finally breaking away from Yumi too get some air.

"Good morning too you too My Sachiko " she said blushing a little. She never had enough of her kisses. She smirked and crashed her lips against Sachiko's again, starting too get on top of her, tugging at her tank top, being completely surprised when Sachiko pushed her back, her lips swollen but keeping a firm smile.

"Yumi, as much as I would love too continue this hot and heavy make out session that you've ambushed on me...I gotta get to work" She said giving a half smile hoping Yumi wouldn't take offense.

"Well...can we continue later?" The red head said her nose scrunching up a little

Sachiko laughed and kissed her nose and started too sit up.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" She said getting up and rushing too the bathroom, already knowing that she'd be late.

Yumi laded back cuddling up too Sachiko's pillow taking in her scent. She smiled to herself and sighed a content sigh before looking up and seeing Sachiko in the bathroom door

"...You know...I could use some company in the shower" She said smirking and running off.

"Oh that right you better run" Yumi laughed and got up chasing after the brunette. They showered together, have breakfast, and both headed to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Yumi looked at the white board with several symptoms written on it, the other doctors and Yoshino were standing near it. They discussing and arguing which illness fitted best and mocking the others. Well, the latter was Yoshino mostly. That girl really needs to know how to cool off. Yoshino and Yumi friendship, it becomes tight. They would always help each other. Yumi's thankful that Yoshino always there for her. They manage to finish in med school for just a few years. Let say we kind a one of the smart people. They are able to work in the same hospital. There's a lot of thing happen in 5 years. Yoshino and Rei are now together, Yoshino was so wreck when Rei went study abroad. But they still manage to talk each other everyday. And when Rei finally fished college she come back and finally told Yoshino that she's in love with her. Of course Yoshino feel the way same too. Rei has now managing her own restaurant and leaving with Yoshino in there own house. So what happen with the others? Well Shimako is now an architect and her petit seoure Noriko in now engineer, she working with Shimako's company. And her former petit seoure Touko is now one of the best actresses in Tokyo. Yumi is really proud of her. That girl is really good. As for Youko ad Sei, she is now a lawyer. And Sei is now managing her own hotel. And Shimako's who helped her to design it. Sei and Youko were been married for a couple of years. It's was Christmas when say popped the question. After a year they decide to complete there family so they ask Sei cousin to be the sperm donor and he agreed and happy to helped them. And after 9 months, they have been blessed with a beautiful baby girl. Her name is Tami Satou. She's now almost a year older. She has a blond hair but over all she's like mini Youko. Sei is too wrapped up around her little fingers. She would do any thing for her daughter. Her birthday is coming next month. Hmmm she sign, she so happy how happy they life turn up. And wish that someday she and Sachiko would get married too. She smiled, all this year when she thinks about Sachiko it always made her smile. God I really love that girl. She was interrupted in her thoughts when Yoshino nudge her.

"Earth to Yumi" she nudges again.

"What?"

"Well I been trying to get your attention so what's up?" Yoshino asked.

"Nothing just some stuff." She answered.

"Riiight! I know its Sachiko." Yumi blushes a little.

Well anyway Ms. I-cant-stop-thinking-about-my-girlfriend, have you checked the patient to room 204?"Yoshino asked and laughed a little she love teasing her friend. Yumi scowled.

Hehehe..very funny Ms. I-text-my-girlfriend-every-2-hours! Yeah I already check it, the boy has asthma. "Yumi answered with a little smile. Yoshino tried to answer but she was interrupted with one of the doctor came asked them.

'Dr. Fukusawa can you ran samples of the patient's blood?" He asked. Yumi nodded.

"Sure"

"And Dr. Shimazu can you take the room 301?" he asked Yoshino and gave her the patient file. Yoshino nodded and then he left.

"Well I'm off Yoshino, I'll see you later". Yumi said and stood up and took her coat.

"Okay later". Yoshino said standing too, and both left.

----------------

Yumi parked her car in their drive way and signed, she's really tired she's been running around in the hospital all day. And right now she just wants lay and snuggled to Sachiko. She get out of her car and headed to the door.

"I'm home" Yumi called, shutting the door behind her. Silence greeted her. She headed to the stares and into there bedroom, she heard the water in the shower is running. She changes to a comfortable clothes ad sat on the bed. Her hand massaging the back of neck and close her eyes. She didn't hear Sachiko get out of the bathroom and changed. For a moment she heard footsteps approached her and a set of foreign hand took over the job of massaging the stress out of her neck. Gladly, her own hand fell to her side limply. A sign of approval escaped her.

"You okay?" Sachiko whispered to Yumi's ear and a warmth sent shivers down her spine. She nodded.

"I miss you" she blurted out. The massaging stopped and a kiss was pressed against her neck, earning a suppressed moan.

"I miss you too" Sachiko whispered at this Yumi opened her eyes and turned around and met with her favorite pair of blue eyes. She leaned in and kissed those petal soft lips desperately, forcing it open her mouth with her tongue as her hand shot up to hold Sachiko's face gently, when they pulled away. Sachiko stroke her face and she stared in her eyes. She move and nuzzled her head in Saachiko's head for a moment.

"What would you like for dinner?" Sachiko break the silence.

Yumi shrugged, "It doesn't matter."

"Okay then lets go downstairs and I'll make pasta" Sachiko said, they pulled away and Yumi already missed Sachiko's body warm, they stood up and headed downstairs.

Sachiko prepared the dinner and Yumi helped out with the plates, they eat, laugh. When they finished Yumi helped with the dishes. They go to there bedroom room and watch some T.V. They were curled up with each other; fall asleep in each other arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Sachiko's POV

Sachiko's sat behind her desk in her office, she just finish her lunch meeting. God working in a huge company is not easy. She sighs and stared at her laptop, her wallpaper is a picture of her and Yumi. She was kissing Yumi's cheek and the red head had a big smile on her face. It's been an incredible 5 years except for a couple of hiccups but that only ended up making us stronger. Yumi captured my heart in so many ways. I love everything about her. She's the only person I would be happy to spend the rest of my life I've been thinking a lot lately asking her to marry me. She just couldn't decide which the best way to do it. She wants it to be perfect for Yumi. She sighs. She pick up her cell phone and call her Onesema. She figured her Onesema can help her.

"Hey Sachiko! how are you and Yumi?" Youko said when she pick up. She heard baby laughter in the background. "Stop it Sei! put her down" she yelled. She smile, she wish she and Yumi could have their own too someday.

"Were good Youko sama" she answered "How about you and Sei? How is motherhood treating you two" she asked.

"It's really good" Youko answered "Sei's been spoiling are daughter and I think she alredy bought the entire toy store for Tami, that woman don't know how to stop!" Youko chuckled. She laughed a little too.

"Good, I'm really happy for you Onesema" she said "So anyway I was thinking if you would like to meet me at Rei's restaurant tomorrow around 9 ish" she continue "I need your opinion on something" she add.

"Of course I'll meet you there." Youko said.

"Alright thanks Youko sama" Sachiko said

"Okay then I'll see you tomorrow Sachiko". Youko said before hanging up.

Sachiko stared at her laptop again for one last time and opened the top drawer and took a blue velvet box. She smiled_. Soon Yumi soon…_She put it back and started finishing her work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Satou's House

Youko's POV

Youko close her cell phone she just had a conversation with Sachiko. I wonder what Sachiko wants my opinion for. Well she'll find it tomorrow.

Youko still couldn't believe how happy her life is. She can remember the five of the happiest day of her life, the day Sei and her officially got together, the day Sei proposed, the day she became her wife, the day that she found out that she's pregnant and the your daughter was born. Sometime she thinks about the day she graduated for law school or the day she put a down payment in their house, but her family always be the best thing that ever happen to her. And the fact that she living with her dreams and doing what she love. She was interrupted from her thoughts when Sei appeared in the kitchen carrying baby Tami snuggled in Sei's shoulder.

"Hey honey is everything okay?" Sei asked. She smiled on the concern of her wife face, she walk to her wife and kiss her on the lips. The blonde just grinned.

"Yeah honey everything is good" she answered "how's my baby girl?" she add smoothing her daughter's hair.

"She's really good! Right baby girl?!" Sei spoke to the baby, lifting her up and blowing a raspberry on her stomach. Tami squealed with laughter kicking her arms and legs out in delight. Youko laughed and shook her head amused of the displayed and start making a bottle of milk for Tami. When it's done she hand it to Sei and the blond start feeding the baby. Tami sighs contently sucking the bottle and leaned her head in Sei chest. When Tami was done with her bottle she handed to Youko.

"You all finish Tami?!" Youko asked tweaking the baby nose causing the baby to laugh.

"Ya" The baby replied giving her mother a gummy smile.

"Ya.?!." Youko said lifting Tami from Sei arms and give her with a sloppy kiss in the cheek causing the baby to chuckle.

"ya..ya..yaah.." Tami squealed clapping her hand as she put her in her hip.

"Okay you give her a bath and I'll make us dinner" Sei said, peck her on the lips and the baby's head.

"Love you honey" she said and laughed a little before she headed to their daughter's room.

"Love you too" She heard sei yelled to them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sachiko' POV

She walked into the restaurant and looked around the well – lit, open interior. The light color gave the place a happy and airy feeling. Rei really done good job in this place. She quickly spotted Youko taking her seat at the table. Youko spotted her as well and waved; she waved back and walked at even pace to the table. She greeted Youko and took a seat. They order a couple of coffee.

"Thank you Youko sama for coming" Sachiko said

"It's fine Sachiko, so what is it that you what my opinion for?" Youko asked taking a sip in her coffee.

Well I was hoping you could help me about this" I reach for my purse, pulled the velvet box and open it.

"Oh My God" she gasped as she looked at the ring inside.

"I'm going to ask Yumi to marry me"

"Oh Sachiko" she said as she take the box from my hand to get a closer look. "I am so happy for you" she said getting up to give me a hug and a kiss on my cheek.

"Wow" she breathed out as we both look down at the ring.

"What do you think?" I asked

"I think you're going to marry the girl you love" she answered

"Thank you Youko sama but she hasn't said yes yet"

"She well" Youko said with full confidence "that girl is crazy about you" she added and softly chuckled.

"So can help me to prepare my proposal Onesema?" I asked

'Of course what ever you need" she said "And I think I have a few ideas we can work on" Youko smiled and I nodded.

----------------------------

Sachiko parked her car on their driveway; she walked up to the door and opened it. She walked in, closed the door and took off her coat.

"Yumi" she called

Yumi walked out of the kitchen "Hey" Sachiko pulled Yumi into a long sweet kiss.

"Come on" Yumi said taking her girlfriend hand and leading her in the kitchen.

When they entered the kitchen Yumi let go Sachiko' hand and take a box of cup cake.

"I got your favorite chocolate cup cakes" Yumi said smiling to her. "Here have some" Yumi said offering one to her.

Oh Yumi Your the best girlfriend ever" Sachiko said while taking a bite of the cup cake.

"Really?!" Yumi grinned.

Sachiko nodded " I love you" she said after putting the cake down on the counter.

Yumi slid her arms around Sachiko" waist and pulled her closer, she kissed her neck "I love you too" and kissed the other side of her neck.

Sachiko stroked Yumi cheek and pressed their lips together. Yumi could taste the sweet chocolate on her girlfriend's lips and deepened the kiss.

Sachiko pulled away, wrapped her arms around Yumi and nestled her head into Yumi's neck. Sachiko sighs.

"Hey what wrong" Yumi said stroking her hair.

"Just tired" Sachiko simply answered.

Yumi thought ad smiled " How about I give you a massage?" she suggested.

Sachiko pulled way "Okay" she agreed "That sound good" Sachiko kissed Yumi's cheek." I'll be on the bed" she walked out of the kitchen.

Yumi smiled watching Sachiko walked out of the kitchen. She leaned back on the counter. She paused to think about the woman who is probably now laying on their bed. She smiled_ How could I be so lucky_, followed her girlfriend to their bedroom.

She walked into their bedroom and saw Sachiko facedown on the bed. She open the top drawer and took the bottled of lotion.

"You know you have to take your shirt off" Yumi said

Sachiko turned her head to look at Yumi "cant"

"Why not?" Yumi asked

"Tired" Sachiko simply stated.

Yumi chuckled and took Sachiko shirt off. She put the lotion in her hands and rubbed them together warming it up, then slowly placing her hands on Sachiko's lower back.

"Mmmm" Sachiko moaned at the contact and closed her eyes.

Yumi smiled and continue to massage Sachiko's back. When she got to Sachiko's shoulders, she kissed a trail down the on the back of Sachiko"s neck and between her shoulder blades. Yumi grinned when she saw a goosebumps appeared.

The red head deftly ran a finger under the clasp of Sachiko's bra and easily unlocked it. She crawled up onto the bed and held her self over Sachiko's. She kissed a trail down on Sachiko's spine

The sweeping of Yumi"s hair teamed with the kisses made Sachiko's skin tingly. Sachiko gripped the sheets under her hands as Yumi kisses all the way back up of her back. Sachiko breath got ragged when gentle fingertips traced the side of her breasts seeking out the most sensitive patches of skin.

Suddenly, Sachiko rolled over and knocked one of Yumi"s knees from under her causing her to straddled Sachiko"s hips. Yumi bent down and captured Sachiko"s lips. As much as she loved kissing Sachiko's smooth skin, her lips send her electricity through out her body

Sachiko pulled Yu.i's shirt over her head, but immediately found Yumi's lips again and Yumi move down Sachiko's neck as Sachiko jumped at the contact. She felt Yumi"s hand reaching down and unbuttoning her pants. Soon enough all the clothes were discarded to the floor. Sachiko rolled them over so she was now on top. She kissed Yumi passionately. She moves to Yumi's breast. Yumi's body arched into Sachiko and gasped as she took one of Yumi's nipples into her mouth. Yumi put her hand on sachiko's hair pulling her closer.

Sachiko leaved her breast and lifted her head to meet with Yumi's intense gaze, the moment held for a minute, and then Yumi leaned up and captured Sachiko's lips in a heated kiss, hugging their bodies together as Sachiko start to grind into her.

Sachiko reveled in Yumi's groan of pleasure when she slipped her hand to cupped Yumi's slick centre. She starts rubbing Yumi's clit. Yumi tensed for a moment as Sachiko enters her dripping centre with two fingers, pumping so slow but so deep.

"Oh Sachiko" Yumi can't help how she react to sachiko's touch, when she's inside her, she feel so close to her and she can't do anything to control those feelings.

Yumi felt herslf get hotter as she start moving in time with Sachiko" thrust inside her. Sacjiko thrust get harder and faster causing Yumi to buck into her frantically trying to meet Sachiko fevered pace. Yumi's body is covered in sheen of sweat and her hair was sticking to her forehead. Yumi let out an earth shattering moan as Sachiko curls her fingers and hit Yumi's G-spot.

"You're so warmed" Sachiko said and starts to move more erratically as she starts rubbing Yumi's clit with her thumb. That sends Yumi over the edge.

"OH SACHIKO! Ahhhh!" Sachiko gradually slowing down her movement inside Yumi as she feel the aftershock run through her.

Yumi nearly explode again when Sachiko cleaned her, lapping up her juices. When Sachiko has licked off the last drop she pulls Yumi in for a passionate kiss.

Yumi giggled into the kiss as she tasted herself in Sachiko"s mouth. "That was amazing" Yumi said breathlessly.

"I'm happy to please you" She winks at Yumi and Yumi felt melting.

"Well now it's your turn" Yumi push sachiko's shoulders a little and Sachiko get the message and moves up the bed and laid on her back with Yumi straddling her legs. Yumi lay on top of Sachiko; gently rocking her hip against Sachiko's making their centre come into contact. Sachiko breath hitches at the contact and Yumi chuckled softly.

"Ready?" Yumi rock her hips harder into Sachiko and they both shiver when their clits brush against one another. Sachiko is panting heavily.

"Please Yumi don't tease me" Sachiko is begging and Yumi love it.

Yumi captured Sachiko lips in a searing kiss. She entered Sachiko with three fingers and pumped into her faster and hard. Sachiko"s whole body tenses for a moment before she start matching the pace of Yumi" fingers.

"Oh my God Yumi" Yumi feel Sachiko's centre tighten around her fingers. Yumi moved down and start circling her clit with her tongued. She curled her fingers hitting Sachiko's G-spot.

Sachiko arches off the bed violently, so violently that Yumi is worried that she might break into two. Sachiko's body tenses for a moment before collapsing on the bed limply as Yumi cleaned her, take her in her arms and she place a kiss on Sachiko"s sweat soaked cheek. Yumi covered them both with the blanket.

I love you Sachiko so much" Yumi felt Sachiko smiled against her neck and snuggled further into her.

I love you too My Yumi" Sachiko whispered sleepily as Yumi tightened her arm around Sachiko and they both drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The morning chill air swept around the room freezing her nose, waking her minutes before the alarm clock was set to go off. Sitting up allowing the covers to slowly fall off her upper body, instantly the cool air set the hairs on her skin standing. Blinking her eyes she stared around the room. Yawning she glanced over to the woman of her dreams lying in the bed next to her, her hair sweeping across the pillow and her soft features relaxed, she's been up all night studying her new case. Leaning over Sei placed a soft kiss upon Youko's cold cheek then crawled out of bed, slipping her robe over her pajamas and padded over the chilly floor to the kitchen.

Sei yawned again as she wiped the sleep out of her eyes. Pushing the switch to the coffee maker which was set to go in five minutes, when the clock hit 6:30, the familiar sound of grinding coffee getting liquefied into a deliciousness of blackness. Rubbing the back of her neck before going to the cabinet and get a two mugs for her and her wife.

Sei heard the alarm blasting in the bedroom. Sei looked at the machine she noticed it finished so she poured the coffee in the cups.

Youko scratched her head as she padded into the kitchen, "Honey" she whined with a little pout.

Setting her mug down, Sei turned to meet a very sleepy Youko, wrapping her arms around her bringing her in close for warmth. "I woke up with out you in bed" Youko said. "I'm sorry honey but I woke up early so I decide to make you some coffee" Sei said

Youko nodded sleepily into Sei shoulder "I have to get going soon" Sei could feel Youko's bottom lip sticking out and it warmed her heart, she didn't pout often and mostly only when she either sleepy or waking up so she was so cute when she did it.

"I know honey" Sei whispered into her ear before stepping back and handing Youko the warm cup of coffee. A grin spreads on Youko's cheeks before pecking her lips and sitting down on the breakfast table, Youko place her soft supple lips to the steaming cup of coffee.

A cry echoed throughout the baby monitors place around the house. "I'll go, finish your coffee and hop in the shower". Sei assured her wife then with the quick kiss she headed to the nursery.

Walking upstairs to the nursery, inside Sei saw her daughter standing up in her crib, gripping the bars with tiny tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Ma-ma" Little arms reached up for her when the infant saw her.

"What the matter baby" Picking her up Sei realized her diaper was soaked. She put Tami on the changing table.

Tami giggled as Sei tickled her tummy but for the most part she stayed silent on the table as she cleaned her up and put a new diaper on. Sei picked the blond little girl up placing on her hip before heading to the kitchen.

When they entered, she saw Youko just finished making a bottle, freshly showered and ready to work. Youko handed the bottle to Sei and put it in the infant's mouth. Tami wrapped her own hands around the bottle and began to suck on it happily.

"Mi-Mi" Tami said when she finished her bottle, leaned forward and reaching out her arms to Youko.

"You want mommy" Sei said handing the baby to her wife.

"aww baby mommy love you very much" Youko spoke to the infant, lifting her up and blowing a raspberry on her stomach. Tami squealed with laughter and gives the baby a sloppy kisses on the baby chubby cheeks.

She handed Tami back to Sei but the baby whined in protest and tightened her little arms on Youko's neck. "Mi-Mi" Tami said who had started to cry as she bury herself in Youko's neck

"I know baby I want to stay with you too with mama but mommy has to go to work" Youko said kissing the baby in the forehead and rubbing the baby's back. "You be good to mama okay" she add

"C'mon baby don't worry mommy will be back" Sei said taking Tami in Youko's arms, the baby didn't protest this time and snuggled to Sei arms

"Honey I have to go, I'll see you two later" Sei nodded with that Youko kissed her and the baby's head. "Love you both"

"Love you too honey, Tami bye bye to mommy" Sei said taking their daughter's little hand and waved it to Youko who happily to returned it and headed to the door and left.

Sei looked down to the baby and smiled "so its look like it's just you and me again baby girl" She spoke to the baby who smiled to her " well its time for a bath"

Sei headed to the nursery. She's thankful that she can take her work at home, the hotel is running smoothly and she's happy that she can take care of their daughter while her wife is at work.

She bathed and changed the baby, chatted happily away to Tami as she did so who gave her a baby bubble replies kicking her legs happily in the air as Sei put a purpled onesie on her.

"So what do you want to do today" Sei asked the baby.

"lalalalala" Tami babbled

"I thought so" Sei laughed and kissed the baby on the nose. She picked the baby and rested on her hip. They headed to living room. Sei settled herself on the floor resting Tami between her legs and turning the flat screen TV on. She flipped until she found the appropriate channel.

"Oh baby look it's Barney" Sei pointed out to the infant who stared at the screen completely engrossed in the pictures flashing across it.

"Ba-Ba" Tami said pointing at the screen then looking back to her mother with wide eyes and gummy smile.

"That right Tami Barney" Sei said tickling the baby round stomach and kissing Tami on the top of her head. They continue to watched


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sachiko yawned, turning over looking at the clock that read 8:30 in the morning. It's Saturday, She sighed quietly and looked over at the sleeping Yumi. She smiled and kissed Yumi's forehead before slowly getting up and slipping a robe over her pajamas. She had so many things to do today. Today is a perfect day. She smiled widely, grabbing her phone in the bedside table and closed the door behind her, heading to the kitchen, she make her self a coffee. She started calling some people and after she's done she start preparing breakfast for her and Yumi.

* * *

Yumi was awakened by a wonderful aroma drifting to her nose. She yawned and stretches her body. She went to the bathroom to wash and followed the smell to the kitchen where she find Sachiko cooking breakfast.

"Hmmm that smells so good" Yumi said as she walked over to her girlfriend wrapping her arms around Sachiko from behind. "Morning Baby" Yumi add, kiss the side of her head.

"Hey Good Morning to you too My Yumi" Sachiko said before turning her head to give Yumi a gentle kiss.

"So what do we have here" Yumi asked after pulling away from Sachiko.

"Well I' m cooking Sausage, Scrambled Egg and Bacon with your favorite French toast and it's almost ready"

"Wow that looks wonderful" Yumi said while pouring herself a coffee in the cup and take a seat on the breakfast table. Sachiko turn off the stove, prepared their plates in the table and take a seat across from Yumi.

"Thanks" Yumi said as she began to eat. Sachiko smiled affectionately and start eating her own. They talked and shared laughs.

"Yumi I was thinking we should go out to dinner tonight" Sachiko said after some tine.

"Yeah Babe where do you want to eat?" Yumi asked as she started gathering their plates into the sink and washed it.

"Oh you know there this great new place that Youko sama talked about maybe we should try it" Sachiko answered.

"Well okay wherever you want Babe, As long as I'm with you" Yumi said as she walked to Sachiko, wrapped around her arms around her waist and pulling her for a kiss. Sachiko put her hands Yumi's back and deepened the kiss.

"So I was thinking we should watch some Dvd's , stuffed our faces with candies and popcorns today, so what do you say?" Yumi asked when she pulled away.

"As much I love that but I can't I have to go to go to work. My dad called me today and said some of our clients called for meetings so I have to be there" Sachiko said kissing Yuni's forehead

"But It's our Saturday, You love our Saturday" Yumi said while nuzzling her head in Sachiko's neck.

"I know babe, I'm really sorry and I call you when I'm done okay" Sachiko assured her girlfriend before taking her face giving her a kissed once again. Yumi move her hand to Sachiko's waist pulling her tightly to her and deepened the kiss.

"How about _you_ join me in the shower" Sachiko said breathlessly when she pulled away leaning her foreheads against Yumi.

"I really like that" Yumi said with a huge grin on her face, giving her a gentle kiss on the lips before taking her hand leading her to their bedroom into the bathroom.

-------------------

Yumi lying on the couch waiting for her girlfriend to call, after pulling around in the shower Sachiko left for work. She just ate lunch so she's back watching some rerun tv shows. A bunch of doctors do anything to get in the surgeries and some love life dramas. Oh I love Callie she's beautiful and funny but not as beautiful as my girlfriend though. She smiled when she think about Sachiko. She was interrupted when her phone rang. Yumi picked it up and smiled when it's Sachiko.

"Hey baby" Yumi answered smiling widely. "You coming home soon?"" she asked.

"I'm so sorry babe that what I called for I have to stay her longer than I thought so I'm gonna have to meet you to the place where we are going to have dinner, so I ask my mom's driver to pick you up at 6 and take you there" Sachiko breathed out. "Is that okay Yumi?" she adds.

"Its okay babe I understand, I'll see you later then" Yumi answered

"Okay thanks babe and I love you My Yumi" Sachiko said

"I love you too My Sachiko" Yumi said smiling before the line went dead. She sighed and goes back watching the show.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Yumi's been sitting for hours watching tv when the doorbell rang. She went and answered the door. A man in the black suit is holding a box.

"Can I help you?" Yumi asked the man.

Ms. Yumi?" the man asked and Yumi just nodded. "This is for you" he handed her the box. Yumi raised her eyebrows and hesitantly took the box, she went to say something to him he just he just bowed and left. Yumi glanced to the box and closed the door. She went back to the living room setting the box on the coffee table. She opened it. She frowned when she saw a beautiful white dress inside the box along side of a single red rose and a card on top of it. She took the card with her name on it in a familiar handwriting. She smiled it from Sachiko, it read.

_My Yumi,_

_Hey Beautiful, I got this for you. I am really sorry I have to work today. You should really wear this to our dinner tonight. I Love you My Yumi._

_Love,_

_Sachiko_

Yumi took the dress and studied it, its white strapless linen dress that hits above the knees. She used to Sachiko buying her gifts so it doesn't bother her much if she always receive one from her girlfriend. She glanced at the clock 4 pm she still have a couple of hours to get ready. Yumi sigh, stand up, and headed to the bedroom. She decided to take a shower again.

* * *

Yumi leave the bathroom after finishing her hair and make up and change into the dress her girlfriend gave it to her. The door bell rang. She takes another glanced on herself at the mirror. She went to the door and opened it. She find the same man earlier.

"Good Evening Ms. Yumi, I'm here to drive you to the restaurant" The man bowed at her and lead her to the car. Yumi gasped when she saw a limo parked in front of their house. She climbed into the limo and they headed to the restaurant. Yumi is starting to feel nervous and anxious. She doesn't know what is going to happen. When the car stopped, the man opened the door.

"Were here Miss Yumi" The man stated. The man open her door, she got out of the car and said her thank you to the man. The man bowed his and left.

A woman approached her and led her inside the restaurant. She was confused when the woman continue walking into the back of the restaurant. She thought she was leading her to one of the tables. They came to stopped in front of a huge wooden door. The woman smile at her opened the door for her and left.

Yumi's jaw dropped. She can't believe what she was seeing. There, stood Sachiko with her stunningly beautiful blue dress, holding a single white rose. Yumi took a second to take her surroundings. The placed is beautiful it was surrounded by candles; there was a huge fountain in the back of a candle lights dinner where Sachiko stood in front of it. A soft music notes filled the air. Yumi shook her head in shock and disbelieved. She walked over to her girlfriend and stopped when Sachiko's gorgeous deep blue eyes caught hers in the midst of the candles suddenly she can't breathed.

"Wha..." that the only word that came out of Yumi's mouth.

"You like?" Sachiko smiled, walked up to her and handed her the flower.

"Sachiko" Yumi finally breathed out her name like it was the first time she was saying it. "I love"

Yumi didn't know what was going on, She felt like her life was about to change.

"I just wanted to apologized for not spending our Saturday with you" Sachiko whispered softly, her eyes shining with such softness, they melted her heart. "Please forgive My Yumi"

Yumi ran a hand over Sachiko's cheek while brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face and kissed her lips tenderly. "I love you" Yumi said. Sachiko smiled widely; she takes Yumi's hand leading her to the table. When they where seated a two woman brought their foods. When they had finished their food, Yumi frowned when she noticed Sachiko seem so nervous and fidgety.

"What wrong babe?" reaching across the table she took Sachiko's hand and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Nothing Baby" Sachiko said giving her a wide smile. She took her hand in her lips and kissed it. Yumi nodded.

"Yumi there something I want to show you" Sachiko said after a moment.

"What?" Yumi asked

"C'mon it's a surprised" Sachiko said standing up and offered her hand to Yumi. She led Yumi outside and they climbed inside the limo.

"Okay tell me" Yumi said after they settled inside the car and poked Sachiko, but no avail.

"Nope you're gonna have to wait" Sachiko replied.

"Tell me" Yumi groaned wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

"Nope" she knows the brunette was grinning.

"Please" Yumi sticking her lip.

"Ahhhh….No!" Sachiko chuckled a little.

Damnit the girl was strong. At least Yumi felt a little calmer about things, although there was something on Sachiko's mind. She wouldn't say what it is. Yumi sighed. Sachiko always told her everything. Yumi frowned she noticed that the car is about to enter their old school Lillian Academy. What are they doing here she asked herself. Yumi looked at Sachiko expectantly. But the brunette didn't say anything, although she did a double take when her girlfriend pulled out a light piece of cloth, a blindfold.

"No way" Yumi said quickly.

"Please" pleaded Sachiko "It for like, five minutes and I'll take care of you every step of the way.

"What are you up?" Yumi demanded. At least she knew Sachiko wasn't about to break up with her.

"You'll see"

"No I wont, I think that's the point of a blindfold" Yumi frowned obstinately.

"Well, you will in a few minutes, Please" She looked pitiful with pleading.

Yumi gave in. She didn't think she had much of a choice and she found it impossible to deny anything that Sachiko really wanted. The girl never asked for that much anyway. Blindfolded, she felt the car stopped. . Yumi felt Sachiko open her door from the gust of wind that blew in and carefully guided her out of the car. Listening intently for clues she realized she was being stupid. She smiled waiting to see what would come. Sachiko's hand was warm on hers as she led her way carefully, making sure she didn't trip. When they eventually came to stopped, she waited, Sachiko's warm body moved next to hers, and she felt the warm breath of her lovers on her ear.

"I love you My Yumi" she heard the delicate whisper, and felt the blindfold slip away. Yumi jaws drooped, her eyes are shinning with tears.

They were standing in the front of Maria Sama underneath of a white arch with full of a bunch of chinensis flowers and lights attached to it. The whole scene was unbelievable they were surrounded by a hundreds of candles and red flowers. And there's a soft music playing in the air.

_Find me here_

_And speak to me_

_I want to feel you_

_I need to hear you_

_You are the light_

_That is leading me_

_To the place where_

_I find peace again_

_You are the strength_

"Sachiko" Yumi finally breathed out. Sachiko just takes her in her arms and began to dance.

_And how can I_

_Stand here with you_

_And not be moved by you_

_Would you tell me_

_How could it be_

_Any better than this_

"Yumi there's something I want to tell you, I want you to let me just talk because I really wanted to say this and I need you to listen okay." Yumi just nodded and stared into Sachiko's eyes. Sachiko takes her hands and holds them gently in hers. All Yumi thinks about is how beautiful Sachiko with the lights shinning upon her face. Sachiko takes a deep breath and tries calming her nerves.

_You calm the storms_

_You give me rest_

_You hold me in your hands_

_You won't let me fall_

_You steal my heart_

_And you take my breath away_

_Would you take me in_

_Would you take me deeper now_

"These past 5 years have been the best of my life, because of you. You've always been my rock, you're the reason I wake up every morning, the reason that my heart is beating. You make me strong. You showed to me that I can be who I want not what they want me to be. You are everything I've ever wanted, you make me smile, you make me laugh, you make me proud of who I am. You've made me believe that there's something worth living for in this world and as far as I concerned that's YOU" tears are falling from Yumi's eyes and she can't do anything to stop them.

_And how can I_

_Stand here with you_

_And not be moved by you_

_Would you tell me_

_How could it be_

_Any better than this_

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you Yumi; I want everything with you, when I think about the future all I see is you Yumi. I want to start a family with you, because I love you so much Yumi with all my heart". Sachiko continue with tears in her eyes.

Yumi can't believe this is happening is she – She gasped as Sachiko let go her hands and gets down on one knee in front of her. This isn't happening, She have to blink back more tears as Sachiko reach to the side of arch; she takes a box that attached to it. .Yumi didn't even notice the box was there.

_And how can I_

_Stand here with you_

_And not be moved by you_

_Would you tell me_

_How could it be_

_Any better than this_

"Yumi Fukuzawa will you marry me?" Sachiko opens the box. Yumi can't breathe, it's a perfect simple white gold ring embedded with a single diamond. She looked back into sachiko's eyes, its crazy because she almost don't know what to do.

Have you ever had that moment where everything you've ever wanted is being offered right in front of you and yet you don't know what to do? Everything else around you stop, being frozen in disbelief that something so incredible could happen to a person like you.

That how Yumi feel right now and that's how Sachiko makes her feel everyday.

She stared at Sachiko's eyes; she could see the warmth and love radiated in them. She say the only word that matters right now, the most important word that will ever utter in her entire life.

"Yes" It's barely a whisper. Sachiko's look shocked for a moment and she can't help but lightly giggle at the amazing smile on her face as she slips the ring upon Yumi's finger. Sachiko stares at it for a moment. It's perfect like her. Sachiko stood up and kissed her lips softly.

_Cause you're all I want_

_You're all I need, you're everything_

_Everything_

_You're all I wan, you're all I need_

_You're everything_

_Everything_

_You're all I wan, you're all I need_

_You're everything_

_Everything_

_You're all I want you're all I need_

_You're everything_

_Everything_

Yumi squeal and laugh happily as Sachiko lifts her off her feet and spin her around. Sachiko placed her back on the ground; they stared each other eyes and shared the most intense kiss that they have ever shared.

_And how can I_

_Stand here with you_

_And not be moved by you_

_Would you tell me_

_How could it be_

_Any better than this_

_Would you tell me_

_How could it be_

_Any better than this_

"C'mon" Sachiko said when they pulled away. Sachiko interlaced their fingers and leading her to the rose mansion. Yumi was shocked when the door's open. All their families and friends are here.

"So I figure she said yes" Youko said smiling. Sachiko just raises their intertwined hands and shows the ring on Yumi's finger.

"Oh my God, I knew she would say Yes" Yoshino squealed and hug them both. The rest of their friend congratulates them. Rei hug them, she's really happy for them especially for Sachiko.

"Are you sure because you can't still back out Yumi" Sei joke and Youko jabbed her in the stomach. Yumi just laugh. "Aww, just kidding I' am really happy for you guys". Sei said rubbing her stomach before kissing her wife cheek. Youko just smiled. Sei gave them a hug.

"So my baby girl is getting married" Yumi's dad said walked over to them giving them hug. "You take care of my baby girl Sachiko" he continue giving Sachiko a warmth smile.

"I will" Sachiko replied and glanced at Yumi making her smile.

"We're really happy for you" Miki Fukuzawa said hug them both

"Thanks mom" Yumi said hugging her mom's back. Yumi could see the tears forming on her mother's eyes. "Awe mom" Yumi tearing up, hug her mother tightly. Miki kissed her forehead before pulling away. Yumi hug her brother next.

"C'mere sis I'm so happy for you" he said before pulling away. "Stop crying you goof" Yuki add wiping Yumi's face. They both laughed.

"Welcome to the family Yumi" sachiko's dad said hugging them both. Sayako is also happy for both of them. She hugs them and kisses them both. "I'm so proud of you Sachiko" Sayako said tearing up. Sachiko hugs her again. "Thanks mom". She replied

Sachiko's so happy that today is turn out to be perfect, and thankful that her families and friends are there to support her and Yumi. Now she can't wait for Yumi to be her wife.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tami babbled happily to herself as she sat in the high chair watching her parents move around the kitchen. Sei walked past Tami, she bent over and gave Tami a quick kiss on the cheek. The infant grinned, a gummy smile at her revealing two small teeth on her bottom jaw. She poured coffee on her cup and sipped. She walked over to Youko as she cooked pancakes and bacon at the stove. After taking another sip of her coffee, she set the cup on the counter next to her and snake her arms around Youko's waist from behind, nuzzling her face at the back of Youko's neck.

"Good Morning Honey" She mumbled.

"Morning Hon" Youko leaned back turn her head on her shoulder and gave her wife a peck on the lips.

"Breakfast will be ready in a few". She continues going back to her cooking.

"I got all the breakfast I want right here" Sei nuzzled even further into her neck. Youko just rolled her eyes. Sei reluctantly let her go so she could put the finished pancakes on the plates already containing of bacon each. Sei grabbed her coffee and another cup for her wife. Sei walked over to the table, set their coffees as well as their plates. Youko take a small bowl with a small animal shape spoon, pour some strawberry sauce and place it in front of Tami. She decide to try to let the baby fed herself. She took a seat and they start eating. When they finished, they glanced at their daughter and chuckled. The baby was now covered with strawberry sauce. Her yellow shirt has now covered with red gooey.

"I think more food is on Tami than actually went in Tami," Sei smirked as the baby was now banging her spoon loudly against the bowl and laughing at the sound it made.

"Mama," Tami said holding out a spoonful to the blonde who was sitting beside her watching on with an amused smile.

"No it's okay Baby you have it," Sei said shaking her head.

"No," Tami said holding the spoon out with more vigor.

"Alright Baby," Sei said taking the spoon from the infant and putting it in her mouth making a face when she swallowed, "Ugh gross I don't know how she can eat that," she said handing the spoon back to the baby. Youko just burst into laughter. Tami just giggles that make Sei laughs too and continues banging the spoon.

"Well I might go and clean her up and then give her a bottle," Youko said lifting Tami up out of the chair and holding her out in front of her so as not to get strawberry sauced. Making her way up the stairs, after a quick bath she wrapped the baby in a towel and took her back into the nursery quickly changing her diaper on the makeshift change table and then turning to get some clothes for the infant to wear. Youko was able to change her quickly into the pink and white stripped onesie. They headed downstairs; she found her other half sitting in the living room watching some tv, it Sunday, so they both don't have a work. They can spend the day with their daughter together. She handed the baby to her wife and went to the kitchen to make a bottle.

"Aww that was a nice kiss," Sei smiled at the baby standing in her lap. Tami had just leaned forward and given her a sloppy kiss on her nose. As she held onto Sei's hands, Tami bounced up and down happily, giggling and babbling away.

"Aww you two are cute" Youko said coming into the living room with a bottle of baby formula.

"Did you hear that baby, mommy thinks we're cute"" Sei said planting kisses on the little girl's face. Tami giggled in earnest making both of her mothers break into smiles.

"Yeh" Tami said taking the bottle from Youko and sucking on it contentedly.

"You like that huh?!" Youko smiled brushing a hand over the baby's hair.

"So are Yumi and Sachiko planning the wedding yet?" Sei asked before turning to her wife.

"Yeah, they want to get married as soon as possible" Youko replied taking a sit beside her wife, she take the remote changing the channel.

"Hey I was watching that" Sei said leaning back on the couch. Putting an arm around Tami as the infant leaned her head into her chest facing Youko as she continued to drink from the bottle.

"Sei it's a show about talking foods" Youko chuckled leaned back as well, kissed Sei gently on the lips. Sei grinned widely. She continues searching until she found her favorites show.

"So what do you want to do today hon?" Youko asked moment ago while leaning her head on her wife shoulder as Sei taking the bottle in her daughter's grasp who's now asleep.

"I was thinking we could take Tami to the beach or something when she wakes up from her nap. I'm sure she would have fun and it's been ages since we've all been," Sei suggested.

"That's sound fun, all we have to do is wait for her to wake up and we'll be hitting the sun hopefully avoiding as much of it as we can, so I don't end up completely red," Youko said happily. Sei just laughs a little. Her wife can be cute sometimes.

"Okay then you go get ready and I'm going to put Tami down in the nursery." Sei said standing up kissing her cheeks. They both made their way up the stairs

* * *

Sei walked into their bedroom just as Youko tying her black bikini. She was wearing a short. "That would be so much better for me if you weren't wearing it." Sei said grinning widely to her wife.

"I'm sure, _You_ would like that" Youko chuckled as she picked up her shirt and put it on her head.

Sei walked over to her dresser, pulled out a blue bikini. Youko fell back onto the bed turned on her side toward Sei. She watched her wife changing on her swim suit. The blonde felt like she's being watched, she turned around and found her wife staring at her.

"What?" Sei asked.

"You're beautiful" Youko said smiling at her. Sei just grinned walked over to the bed and crawled on top of her. Sei lean down and press her lips to her mouth.

"You're beautiful" Sei said pulling away and lean down kissing her again. Youko sit up and let Sei pulled her shirt off.

Youko lay back on the bed, pulling Sei down on top of her. She ran her hands up Sei's bare thighs and smiled into their kiss as the shiver that she saw run up Sei's body. She flipped Sei onto her back. She moved down and started kissing around Sei's bellybutton.

Sei closed her eyes. Youko let her lips, tongue and teeth play along the skin of Sei's stomach causing the muscles to tense and Sei to squirm." We should probably stop Tami might wake up"

"Hell no," Sei answered caught between a gasp and a moan. Youko grinned against Sei's stomach. She move up and captured Sei lips in hers. They continue making love and moaning each other's name.

* * *

A couple hours later…

"Hey sleepyhead," she murmured back, as Youko rolled over and smiled at her with a drowsy innocence that made Sei's heart skip a beat. Returning the grin with interest, Sei leaned in and captured the warm lips so close to her own.

"I love you," Youko yawned, reaching out and slowly tracing her fingers over Sei's face.

"And I love you back" Sei leaned into the hand on her cheek, then turned and kissed Youko's palm.

"I miss this" Sei leaned in and kissed her, slowly and thoroughly. "Hmmm...Love this," Youko murmured, still not completely awake. Sei snickered.

"You are so damn cute sometimes, I could die." She smoothed Youko's hair back, running her fingers through the long blond locks. "We should probably get dress, a little munchkin is probably gonna wake up". She said sitting up.

"Uh huh" Youko yawned sitting up as well. "And speak of the little munchkin," Youko said as Tami's cries started from the monitor indicating that she was awake, "I'll get the little munchkin while you get changed," the blonde said putting some clothes on and heading toward the door.

"Okay oh and I'll give Sachiko, Yumi, Rei, and Yoshino a call see if they want to come with us" Youko called out to her wife. The blonde just nodded.

Tami was standing up in her crib her hands wrapped around the top to keep herself upright. Her wails stopped as soon as Sei entered and she plopped back down onto the mattress of her crib and held her arms up to the blonde.

"Hey baby," Sei said softly running her hands over Tami's blonde hair, "Did you have a nice sleep?"

Tami babbled back bouncing a little where she sat in her impatience to be picked up. Scooping her up into her arms Sei gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before taking her over to the makeshift change table they had set up on her room.

"We're going to go to the beach baby and you're gonna love it in there. You, mommy and me gonna have so much fun. And I heard that your Godmother Sachiko, Yumi, Rei, Yoshino are gonna be there too". Sei said changing Tami out of pink and white stripped onesie she had been wearing and into the bathing suit. Tami stared up at her expectantly from where she laid on the change table her blue eyes hiding nothing. Sei smiled down at her as the baby grabbed a hold of her feet trying hard to put her toes in her mouth. She love these moments, her daughters is adorable. She picked her up again kissing her chubby cheeks and placed her on her hip. And they headed back to her and wife's bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The car pulled into the beach parking lot, sun high and hot. There isn't lot of people in the beach. Youko unbuckled Tami in her car seat. She picked her up put her and her hip as Sei followed behind carrying a bag. They headed on to the sand.

"There they are," Sei waved toward their group of friends. Yoshino, Rei, Sachiko and Yumi waved back and beckoned them. They had all ready laid several blankets on the sand proclaiming the spot.

"Hey guys" Youko said as Sei laid their blankets and bag in the sand.

"Hey". They all said to them.

"Aww there's my goddaughter" Sachiko said reaching for Tami. Youko gave the baby to her.

"How's my favorite Goddaughter?" Sachiko said lifting Tami up and blowing a raspberry on the baby's stomach making her squeal with laughter.

"Well she's only your goddaughter" Yoshino said mumbling. Rei just nudged her. "What it's true" Yoshino shrugged and poked the baby's cheek making the baby to giggle. Sachiko just rolled her eyes. Rei and Yoshino got up and headed to the water.

"You're a cute baby aren't you Tami" Yumi said in a baby voice and tickled the baby's feet. The baby giggled bounced on Sachiko's lap.

"Baby, Tami, who is that?" Sachiko asked pointing to Yumi.

"Umi" Tami replied bouncing up and down in Sachiko's lap as they all applauded her.

"You have got to hit the water." Yoshino ran up shaking his head causing sea water to splash over everyone.

"Watch it will ya." Sei said she was laying back with her arms behind her head soaking up the sun.

"Did I get poor Sei and her little sun tan?" Yoshino mocked in a child like voice squeezing her wet hair to Sei stomach making her squealed before running back to the water laughing.

"You're so dead" Sei said standing up chasing after her. Yumi stand up as well running to the water.

Youko sat quietly on the towel her wife laid out, she watched her wife taking Yoshino in her arms and throwing her in the water. The young girl appeared on the water scowling, walked over to Sei , she winked at her, turned to Yumi and they grabbed her and throw in the water. Yumi appeared laughing, splashing them both.

"Go swimming Youko sama I'll watch Tami" Sachiko said giving her smile.

"No I like tanning not freezing" Youko said and they chuckled.

"Come on!" Rei yelled up to Youko, this caused the rest of the gang to look her way. Shaking her head and using her hands to motion no. Sei and Yumi slowly made their way out of the water and ran up to her. Grabbed her arms and yanked her to her feet.

"Noooooo." She called out but it was too late, neither one let go, the water crashed over her head. Salt water entered her mouth and nose, for a moment she didn't think she'd come back up. The waves rolled over her body like a force no one knew, warm soft hands reached under and pulled her up. Blinking her blurry eyes that stared toward the sun she saw Sei with a giant smile, her wife came forward and kissed her.

"Guys?" Yoshino said interrupting them. "Get a room!" splashed them. Rei walked behind her, snake her arm on her waist and kiss her neck lightly. "Leave them babe" Yoshino smiled and leaned back to her girlfriend.

Yumi ran back to the blankets, wind swept by causing her to shiver. But Sachiko noticed it "Cold?" Sachiko asked her fiancé.

"Yeah," Yumi answered with chattering teeth. Sachiko balanced Tami in her right arm and grabbed her jacket with the other hand.

"Here baby put this on" Sachiko pushed wet hair out of Yumi's face.

"Stop it," Yumi pulled away which caused Sachiko to get confused.

"What?" Sachiko asked

"Can you for one minute not be nice to me," That threw Sachiko off even more, "I mean...I love it when you're nice." Yumi began to blush, Sachiko loved that. The shyness, tenderness and the small tremble in Yumi's voice, the red in her cheeks when Sachiko suggests something not quite meant for other's ears. Everything about Yumi, the way she'd dart glances toward her fiancé not knowing that Sachiko knew every time, the way her eyes moved away when Sachiko turned to look.

"I would hope you like it when I'm nice but I don't know maybe it'll be fun to play the bad girl." Sachiko wiggled her eyes brows making Yumi blush even harder.

"What I am gonna do with you" Yumi said smiling.

"Well I can think of a few things." Sachiko said with a wide smile that made Yumi's heart beat faster. Yumi leaned forward to give her kiss carefully not to squished Tami in Sachiko arms.

"Hey keep it PG you guys, not in front of my daughter" Sei said, when she walked back to them.

"Sorry" they said unison, they're both blushing. Sachiko handed Sei her daughter.

'So Tami' you ready to try the water" Sei said taking the baby and twirling round in the air making her squeal with laughter before resting Tami on her hip.

"C'mon guys" Sei to them before headed back to the water and the couple followed her.

"I think you should give up Yoshino," Yumi smirked as her colleague trying the baby to say her name.

"I don't get it why she can't say my name" Yoshino said "C'mon Tami, say Yoshino" she looked down to the baby.

Tami looked up at her for a moment a very serious expression adorning her features contemplating the question Yoshino had asked.

"No," she said simply and going back slapping her hands on the water giggling

Everyone couldn't help herself and burst out laughing at this, Yoshino joining her soon after. They were all sitting down on the cool sand by the water's edge where the small waves rolled over them barely deep enough to cover the baby's waist. The infant was sitting in the center while Sei was snapping pictures on her camera.

"Ei," Tami said offering Rei a handful of sand.

"No Tami" Rei said reaching to take the out of her hand but its too late as the baby smashed the sand against her face. Her mothers grimacing cleaning their daughter's face. Tami giggled and splashed her hands happily in the water only she got too excited and toppled over so she was lying on her back. They all burst into laughter at the shocked expression on the infant's face and Sachiko helped her sit up again. Once she was seated Tami managed to crawl and climbed up onto Youko's lap, giving her mother a gummy smile as she plunked her soaked body onto her legs.

"Having fun baby?" Youko asked pulling Tami's sun shirt down so that it covered her protruding baby belly. The baby just giggled.

"Okay picture" Sei said "Baby look at mama" she ask the baby, Tami turn around to look at her, Youko leaned down to kiss the baby cheek causing the baby to smile. Sei smiled and took the picture. She loves her family. She would die if anything happen to both of them. They are the best thing that happens to me. _How did I get so lucky?_ She asked herself.

"We should take her into deeper water" Sei said taking the baby from her wife arms.

They walked to the water above chest higher. The baby squealed when Sei twirling her in the water. Yumi splashed the baby gently; the baby just clapped her hand squealing with laughter that made them laugh too.

Their laughter stopped when a huge wave came up over the top of them, covering them all in salt water. They squealed.

"Oh my God" Yoshino squealed, pulling stringy strands away from her face.," That's a hell of a big wave" she said getting on Rei's back holding on the taller girl tightly.

Youko and Sei look down on their daughter. They thought she might burst into tears but the infant shrugged it off her face breaking into a wide smile, sticking her little fingers in her mouth leaning on her mother's chest.

"I Think that are cue to go home," Youko said rubbing her daughter's head affectionately and kiss the baby's head. The blowing wind made them all shiver and they all quickly agreed gathering up their things.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming" Youko said giving each one of her friends a hug. They take turn to kiss the baby's head. "You guys take care okay" she adds.

"Alright C'mon Yoshino lets go" Rei said taking Yoshino's hand who making faces to the baby. Yoshino gave the giggling baby another kiss on the nose.

"Okay bye bye baby Tami, bye guys" Yoshino said taking her girlfriend's hand and interlaced their fingers. She gave another wave to them before letting her girlfriend drag her to the parking lot into their car. They chuckled a little. Youko turn to Sachiko and Yumi.

"So just call if you need a help with the wedding plans okay" Youko said, they walking to the parking lot, Sei trailing behind her carrying their daughter.

"Thanks Youko sama" Sachiko said snaking her right arm to Yumi's waist.

"Well we're gonna go just call us okay" Youko said when they reach their car.

"Okay Youko sama Bye" Yumi and Sachiko said giving them wave walking to their own car. Sei just wave back to them before handing the baby to her wife and putting their bag at back of the car.

"Did you have fun today baby?" Youko asked Tami softly pulling the infant against her chest after they got settled in the car. Wrapped up in a big towel so only her head was sticking out Tami looked up at Youko with drowsy eyes her breath warming Youko's cold skin.

"Looks like our baby girl got worn out today" Sei said while driving the car.

"She is" smiling down at a yawning Tami" She loves playing in the water" Youko add quietly absently rubbing her fingers through Tami's baby soft hair.

"And she love all the attentions too" Sei chuckled.

"Yeah she really is "Youko said gently pulling the now slumbering infant's hand from her mouth and replacing it with the pacifier when Tami stirred, her eyes drooping closed again as she sucked on the pacifier, Youko leaned down and gently kiss the baby in the forehead. She turned to her wife. "I love you" She said smiling to her wife affectionately.

"I love you too" Sei turn her head to Youko and smiled too, before going back to continue driving home.


End file.
